


Movie Day

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [22]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Sick Adam Parrish, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Ronan Lynch, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Ronan wakes up, Adam is ill and lets Ronan take care of him for once.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Movie Day

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone seems to be enjoying Ronan taking care of Adam so I thought I'd write another one.   
> As usual, not edited or anything. Hope you like it anyway.

Ronan looked over at Adam, sleeping beside him. Adam seemed paler than usual. He was stressed, perhaps. Adam rolled over and pulled himself closer to Ronan. Ronan smiled and put his arm around Adam, pulling him even closer. Ronan frowned, Adam was hot. Hotter than normal and definitely hotter than he should be. Should he wake him or leave him sleep? Ronan didn’t have to worry for much longer. A few minutes after Ronan had put his arm around him, Adam groaned and turned away from Ronan to cough.   
“Hey,” Ronan rubbed Adam’s back to ease the coughing. Adam threw himself back on the pillows and groaned again. “Feeling rough?” Adam nodded. Ronan lifted his arm up and Adam wordlessly rolled back to Ronan, he laid his head on Ronan’s chest. Adam hummed as Ronan began to run his fingers through Adam’s hair. They stayed entangled for half an hour. Ronan could feel Adam’s temperature continue to rise.   
“Hey, get up.” He told Adam, rubbing his hand up and down Adam’s arm.   
“Don’t wanna,” Adam grumbled, Ronan could feel his features form a pout. Ronan smiled a little.   
“Then just move over so that I can get up.”   
“Don’t wanna. Stay in bed and cuddle me.” Adam’s hand clutched Ronan’s side.   
“I’ll come back.” Ronan promised. Reluctantly Adam moved over in the bed and allowed Ronan to get up.   
Ronan headed down the stairs. In the kitchen, he flicked on the kettle and pulled out two cups. He prepared coffee for himself and a lemon and honey drink for Adam. Ronan frowned hearing Adam cough again. One of Ronan’s hoodies hung on the back of a dining chair. He pulled it over his head. On his way back to the bedroom, Ronan stopped into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the thermometer, some paracetamol and some chest rub.  
In the bedroom, Adam had started to sniffle. Ronan placed the drinks on the bedside table and sat beside Adam. Adam clung to him.   
“This isn’t like you.” Ronan observed.   
“I’m too tired to be stubborn right now.” Adam whinged.   
“Want me to get back in bed with you? We could watch movies.” Ronan couldn’t help but feel a little worry. Adam usually fought through every illness.   
Ronan had just turned on Netflix on the bedroom TV when Adam shivered against him. He pulled the hoodie off and handed it to Adam. Adam hummed in contentment.   
“Smells like you.” He mumbled.   
“Come here,” Ronan sat up, allowing Adam to cuddle into him.   
Adam drifted in and out of sleep throughout the day whilst they watched movie after movie. Slowly, his temperature started to come down. At five in the evening, Adam pushed himself up off Ronan’s chest.   
“What’s wrong?” Ronan asked quickly.   
“Wanna shower, come with me?” Adam stood up, swaying. Ronan quickly stood and went to Adam’s side.  
“How about a bath instead?” Adam leant on Ronan, resting his head on his shoulder. He nodded.   
“Feel so crappy.” He complained. Ronan hugged him,wishing he could make him better.   
Ronan and Adam headed to the bathroom together, Adam sat on the floor as Ronan ran the water and filled the tub with bubble bath.   
“It’s menthol, it’ll make you feel better.” Ronan kissed Adam’s cheek and helped him undress. Taking the cloth, Ronan began to wash Adam gently. He poured a small amount of shampoo into his hand and massaged it into Adam’s scalp.   
“It’s time to get out, this water’s cold and you’ll get even worse. I’ll grab you a towel.”   
Once out of the bath, Adam changed into fresh pyjamas. He and Ronan brushed their teeth together, Ronan kept his hand on the small of Adam’s back, not trusting him to stand by himself. Adam had begun to pale again, Ronan place a hand on his forehead and sure enough his temperature was beginning to rise again. Ronan sent Adam to get into bed again whilst he prepared a cold flannel for Adam to put on his forehead in the hopes of bringing the temperature down.


End file.
